A Chaylin One Shot-I'll Never Let Anyone Hurt You
by Gleezzz
Summary: Charlie confesses his feelings to Aylin and she takes it...well...


A Chaylin One Shot-I'll Never Let Anyone Hurt You

~Charlie's POV~

"There she is," I whisper to Michael as Aylin walks through the choir door with her popular rookie boyfriend, Blake. "My future wife."

"Dude, why don't you just tell her that you like her, ask her out," Michael suggests.

"You know for someone who gets straight As on every report card he's ever gotten, you're not so smart," I say. "If you haven't noticed Aylin and Blake are _madly_ in love there's no way I could ask her out and do it behind Blake's back. He's one of my best friends."

"Then maybe you should ask her out, just tell her how you feel," Michael suggests.

"I-I don't kn-"

"Hey Charles," Aylin says in a flirting tone as she walks past.

I smile up at her nervously, my tummy fluttering with butterflies.

Michael sighs. "Trust me, Charlie, you should really tell her. Or at least tell Blake. I mean, he deserves to know, it's _his_girlfriend and one of _your_best friends."

"Who's best friends?" Blake asks, taking a seat beside Michael and suddenly joining in on the conversation.

"Um..." I start but I notice Aylin looking at us from the corner of her eye. "N-No one you know."

"Alright, guys, I know last week was rough with Taryn quitting, but we have a new member this week, everyone please welcome, Mario Bonds!" Mr Schuester announces, pointing towards the door.

An African American guy walks through the door. It's clear that he's blind and if you couldn't tell by his eyes; he's holding a stick to help him walk.

"Hi everyone!" Mario exclaims. "I can't see, but I can tell you're all beautiful!"

Mr Schue guides Mario over to a seat and gets Lily Mae Harrington to help him settle in.

"Alright, guys, the assignment this week is...drum roll please," Mr Schue says excitedly.

Everyone does a little drum roll on their laps or books.

"Feelings week!" He exclaims.

"Oh no, this is gonna be deep!" says Aylin, glancing at me.

I frown. "Mr Schue, what do you mean?"

"I mean," the choir teacher starts. "I want you two find out where you really are in your lives now, and find a song that represents that."

"Yes!" Ali shrieks, giving Shanna a high five.

"Here we go..." Maxfield sighs. "I bet every girl is gonna cry in their song."

"I reckon, hey," Abraham agrees.

"Okay, everyone will have to perform by the end of the week and if you have any problems, please come and see me anytime," Mr Schue says, smiling.

The bell rings then and everyone walks out and heads to their cars, but I notice Aylin head to her locker and I follow.

"Hey," I say, leaning up against the locker next to hers.

Aylin jumps.

"Oh, hey, Charles, how are you?" she asks, smiling.

My heart melts every time she puts on her amazing smile. I gaze at her dreamily.

"Charles?" Aylin asks, frowning. "Charlie?"

"Ah...s-sorry," I say, embarrassed. "I'm good, you?"

"Well, I dunno, me and Blake's relationship has gotten to a point where neither of us really don't know what the hell is going on," Aylin says.

I hide my smile. "Oh, that's too bad."

"I was thinking, maybe it's time for us to break up," Aylin says. I'm shocked and ecstatic at the same time. "I mean, let's face it, we've together for over two years, I think we just need a break."

"Yea, sure, definitely," I say, smiling.

"What?" Aylin asks.

"I just think it makes a lot of sense, you guys need a break," I cover up.

"Walk with me," Aylin says, motioning for me to come with her.

I follow her down the empty. Everyone else is either in detention or on their way home.

"Anyway, what song do you think you're going to do for the glee assignment?" she asks.

"I have no idea, well I have _some_ idea, but there are so many songs that explain my life right now, so many to choose from," I say. "What about you?"

Aylin shrugs as we turn the corner. "I'm not su-" Aylin suddenly stops walking and her mouth hangs wide open "Blake!?"

I look up and expect to see an empty hallway, but instead I look up and see Blake making out with the head cheerleader, Kitty.

"Blake what the fuck are you doing!?" Aylin shouts.

Blake steps away from Kitty and looks to Aylin, an astonished 'holy crap I just got caught' look on his face.

"Aylin, I'm sorry," Blake says, walking towards us.

"No, no, I don't wanna talk to you ever again! You filthy pig! AH!" Aylin screams, racing out the nearest door.

"W-Wait!" Blake exclaims. "Aylin!"

"C'mon, Blake, I'll drive you home, forget about her," Kitty says, loudly, gesturing for him to come with her.

Blake turns around and walks towards Kitty, sighing. I roll my eyes and run out the door, looking around for Aylin and finally spotting her getting into her car.

~Aylin's POV~

"AAAH!" I scream loudly, pumping my fists on the horns hard, wishing it was all a dream. "I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU!"

I hear a small knock on the passenger seat's window. Reluctantly, I look up.

"Please be Charlie," I whisper to myself. I smile slightly and open the door. "Hi."

"Are you okay?" Charlie asks.

I shake my head. "Definitely not. Come in, please."

Charlie sits down next to me.

"It's okay, Ay," he says, rubbing my back soothingly. "For what it's worth, Blake's a real dick!"

I chuckle. "He is, isn't he?"

Charlies nods. "Come here," he says, holding out his arms and embracing me in a huge hug. I sob against his shoulder and he gently strokes my hair.

"Shhh," he whispers comfortingly. "It's okay."

"Wait...why are you doing this?" I ask, pulling away and frowning.

"I'm your friend and that's what friends are for right?" Charlie asks. I look into Charlie's eyes and he looks back into mine.

"I...uh, um," I stutter. "Yeah, sure."

Charlie smiles

I burst out into tears again. "Oh my god!" I exclaim, covering my face with my hands.

"What is it?" Charlies asks.

"I can't go home, Mum and Dad will be asking me questions and they don't even know about Blake and I!" I shout, hitting the steering wheel in frustration.

"Really?" Charles asks, frowning. "Oh right, I forgot they're so strict."

"What am I going to do?" I say, more tears falling from my eyes. "Oh crap!"

"Look, you can come back to my place," he suggests. "Just tell them you're going to the movies with Lily or studying for English with Shanna or helping Nellie with something."

"You'd do that?" I say, smiling slightly. "Wow, thank you."

"It's fine, my parents are probably working and my sister will just be home," he says, smiling. "You can stay there for as long as you want and then you can go home. Alright?"

I nod. "Thanks so much," I say, pulling him into another big hug. "You're awesome."

"I know," Charlie says, smirking and making my heart melt as he pulls away from the hug.

I laugh. "Oh, but what about your car?"

"I took the bus to school, it's at home," he says.

"I can't thank you enough, Charlie," I say, looking deeply into his eyes.

"Anytime," he says.

For a moment we just look into each other's eyes.

"Um..." I break the silence, tearing my gaze away from him. "We should get going."

~Charlie's POV~

When Aylin and I arrive at my place, I show her around, introduce her to my sister and then take her up to my room.

"Wow, your house is awesome," Aylin comments.

"Thanks," I say, smiling.

I sit down on my bed and look at Aylin. "Ay, I need to tell you something," I say, gathering up all of my courage.

"Okay, shoot," Aylin says, sitting on the chair opposite my bed. I walk over to her and take her hands in mine. She looks up at me with her mascara smudged and her red eyes, I still think she's beautiful, though as always.

I take a deep breath. "There's really not much to say."

"Just say it, Charles," Aylin says, pleading. "You're scaring me."

"Close your eyes, I don't want you looking at me when I tell you," I lie.

"O-Okay," Aylin slowly closes her eyes.

I slip my hands out of hers and cup her face in my hands. Slowly leaning in, I press my lips up against hers.

~Aylin's POV~

I feel Charlie's soft lips push against mine. Surprised, I start to pull back, but then I feel his hands snake around my waist and feel him kisses me again and again and realise I like it.

When we pull apart, I breathe out on his lips.

He takes his hands off my waist and takes a few steps away from me.

"I...So y-you like me?" I mumble, confused. I look up at Charlies, waiting for an answer.

He nods slowly.

"Since when?" I ask, frowning.

"Since forever," he replies.

I close my eyes. "D-does anyone know?"

"Just Michael," he says.

"Oh...I, wow," I say.

"I understand if you don't feel the same way," he says, sighing.

"No, I just...I'm very confused right now," I say. I can see the disappointment in his eyes.

We don't say anything for a minute. Charlie looks at his feet and I look at Charlie.

"I like you Charlie," I say. "I like you a lot."

"But you don't have feelings for me," Charlie says, nodding. "No, I understand. It's okay, I just, really wish you did. I didn't expect you to anyway, so-"

I walk forward, kissing him passionately on the lips.

"I do," I say.

"Y-You do?!" Charlie exclaims, smiling.

I nod. "I guess I've been denying it all this time, but I do, Charles," I say. "I really have feelings for you."

Charlie pulls me into a tight hug, winding his arm around my back.

I put my hands on the back of his neck when we pull apart, leaning in for another kiss. His lips are warm and caring.

"So w-what now? I ask when we pull away.

"I dunno," Charlie says. "All I know is that I want this to happen. I really like you Aylin."

I smile. "I really like you too."

Charlie leans in again, pressing his lips to mine one more time.

"Do you think Blake will be pissed?" He asks, tucking a strand of hair behind my carefully.

I blush. "Probably, but who gives a crap about him."

~NEXT DAY~

~Charlie's POV~

The next day, I walk into school feeling better than ever.

"Hey, bro, why are you so happy?" Michael asks, coming up to me.

I sigh. "Thanks for the advice man."

"What do you mean?" he asks and I tell him all about Blake and Kitty and what happened between Aylin and I. "Wow, dude, that's awesome, congrats," Michael says, smiling and high-fiving me.

"I'll see you later," I say and walk away. I find Aylin at her lock sorting through her books and see Blake walking up to her.

"Aylin, look, I know what I did was wrong, but you have to understand, Kitty initiated it!" Blake says.

"That's complete bullshit, Blake, leave me alone," Aylin says, rolling her eyes. "I said I never wanted to speak to you again."

"Just listen to me!" Blake says, grabbing arm. She pulls it out of his grasp.

"Don't touch me! Leave me alone," she shrieks.

"It wasn't my fault!"

I run up to them. "She _said_ leave her alone!" I say.

Aylin look up at me, relieved.

"Go away, Charlie this isn't any of your business," Blake says.

"Shut up, Blake!" Aylin yells, making a few people look at us. "Ooh, there's Kitty, why don't you go make out with her, I'm sure you'd prefer that much more, Blake!"

"It wasn't my fault!" he says again.

"Go, Blake! It's over, I'm not your girlfriend anymore, now go!"

Blake runs off down the hallway angrily, running straight past Kitty whose staring right at us.

"Thank you," Aylin says, turning to me.

"Anytime," I say.

I lean in, kissing her deeply, slipping my tongue into her mouth.

"You were right, he's a real dickhead," Aylin laughs when we pull apart. Her smile fades. "I thought he was really gonna hurt me, Charles."

I nod. "Come here."

I pull her into a warm hug. "I'll never let anyone hurt you," I say, kissing her forehead.

Aylin smiles when we pull away from the hug.

"Come on, I'll walk you to class," I say. I reach down at intertwine my fingers with hers, stroking her thumb.

"Thank you," she says.


End file.
